


three mighty men

by cyuuto, orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyuuto/pseuds/cyuuto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: according to all known laws of evolution there is no way a hammerhead shark can exist like what





	

**Author's Note:**

> this morning cyuuto had a Revelation
> 
> linebreaks mean that the conversation has been truncated - if the time is just there, that time passed with no messages in between
> 
> sorry leed

  
02:13am in [ **YUMA TSUKUMO ☆** , , **and** **Kaito** ].

**YUMA TSUKUMO ☆**  
WAIT  
THERE ARE DIFFERENT  
KINDS OF SHARKS???????????  
??????????????????????  
@  
@  
@

  
oh my god its 2am go to bed

  
wait  
did you just ask if there are different kidns of  
sharks

**YUMA TSUKUMO ☆**  


IS THIS REALL??????

  
i  
YUUMA

**Kaito**  
Middle schoolers.  
It is 2AM.  
Go to sleep.

**YUMA TSUKUMO ☆**  
BBUT LOOK AT ITS HEAD  
ITS SO  
FLAT?

  
YUUMA I HAVE A SHARK DECK  
THIS SHARK IS IN MY SHARK DECK

  
THAT'S WHY IT"SC ALLED A HAMMERHEAD

**YUMA TSUKUMO ☆**  
BUT THISIS IS REALL

OVERLAY UNIT GA NITAI

  
IM MUTING YOU

**YUMA TSUKUMO ☆**  


OYASUMI NASHAAKU

* * *

03:37am

**YUMA TSUKUMO ☆**  
  


MOU HITOTSU NO JIBUN

**Kaito**  
If a false killer whale kills a real killer whale, do they take killer whale supremacy?  
Or will the false killer whale always struggle in vain?

**YUMA TSUKUMO ☆**  
DEEP….

**Kaito**  
Like the ocean.

* * *

03:49am

**Kaito**  
Wait.  
"Dolphin."

 **YUMA TSUKUMO ☆**  
???

**Kaito**  
Are whales dolphins?

03:59am

**Kaito**  


Wake up, Heartland.

* * *

05:34am

**YUMA TSUKUMO ☆**  
but… the hammer one… is its brain flat like a quesadilla

 **Kaito**  
I really don't understand how that one is evolutionarily correct.

**YUMA TSUKUMO ☆**  
RIGHT I"M STILL  
?????????

**Kaito**  
From what I've gathered,  
the sea can go die for all I care.  
All of it.

**YUMA TSUKUMO ☆**  
WAIT BUT  
what kind of shark

**YUMA TSUKUMO ☆**  
is shark named for

08:15am

  
why do i have 150+ notifs

  
WERE YOU GUUYS TALKINGN ABOUT THIS ALL NIGHT

09:41am

**Kaito**  
Maybe.

 **Kaito**  
Did you know that a killer whale is technically a dolphin?

  
JUST CALL IT AN ORCA

**Kaito**  
Think about it.  
All this time it could've been a killer dolphin.

  
_NO_


End file.
